A battery device is a device used to aid in the safe, manual adjustment of a firearm to place it in or out of a battery position—that is being ready to fire. Such devices are usually enhancements and attachments to the bolt catch of a firearm, so as to make it more efficient and/or ergonomic to operate. The bolt catch is to be used in operating a firearm so as to secure the bolt and prevent its accidental release, particularly in reloading or the diagnosing and addressing of weapon malfunctions. Frequently, these devices are extensions attached to the bolt catch button to make it larger or more easily activated. However, making the button easier to actuate also makes it easier to accidentally actuate. On long arms, the bolt catch button is most often found on the side of the weapon which is opposite from the user's dominate side. Thus on the side that is most easily reached by the user's non-firing hand but usually not in a position that is immediately accessible without re-positioning the non-firing hand. This then, requires the user either to release their non-firing hand grip or reach over/under the weapon with the firing hand to activate the bolt catch button. To date, battery assist devices are found on the same side as the bolt catch button and have not addressed the inconvenience of having to reposition either the firing or non-firing hand.
What is needed then, is a battery assist device that is unobtrusive, but yet also ambidextrous and easy to operate with either hand. The present invention is an ambidextrous lever attachment connectable to the bolt catch button of an AR15 or similarly equipped weapon platform. Use of the invention allows for single-hand activation of the bolt catch button with the firing hand, without releasing hold of the weapon during either right or left-hand use. In so doing, magazine changes and clearing weapon malfunctions are more efficient and faster—saving precious time in competitions and in battle scenarios.
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the BAD of the present invention allows for ambidextrous operation of the bolt catch button.